Return to Malfoy Island
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: Hermione gets upset at the constant comments she recieves from being married to two men and decides she want's to go back to the island for peace and quiet. Sequel to Malfoy Island, LMHGSS, M for adult situations. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Here it is everyone, I hope you enjoy it. I'm trying to update all of my stories before Christmas as I probably wont have time to create a new chapter till afterwards.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter or related

"It's just so frustrating" she yelled "What is the big deal, I married two men – I'm not the first witch in history to do it." She continued to rant

"What the hell happened?" Draco asked, holding his six month old brother.

"I went shopping for some things for the babies, three woman were walking behind me asking what potion I gave Lucius and Severus to make them marry me." she said as she started crying.

"Just ignore them, they don't know anything about it." he said, trying to make her feel better.

"I cant just ignore it Draco, It's not just those three women, this happens every time I go out, what if Dominic and Victoria hear this when they get old enough to understand?"

Draco shook his head, "I don't know, I wish I had an answer for you."

Suddenly Hermione eyes lit up, "Draco can you watch the babies? Lucius and Severus will be home soon and I need to go check something out."

"No problem Hermione, Victoria is still sleeping and Dominic isn't causing any problems, so go ahead, I'll tell them when they get home."

"Thanks Draco, I'll make it up to you." she replied and disappeared with a soft pop.

Two hours later, Lucius came home, "Hermione, come down." he yelled but was met with silence

"She's not here." Draco said walking into the room, baby in each arm -- "She left right after she got home about two hours ago."

"Well speak boy, where did she go?" he asked with a raise eye brow.

"I don't know, she was upset about some women asking her questions about the marriage." he answered with a shrug

"What kind of question?"

"She said they asked her what potion she fed you both the get you to marry her."

Lucius's vein started to pop out of side of his neck, he had learned to remain calm through most circumstances, but messing with Hermione was one thing that could set him off in an instant.

"Why the hell wont they leave her alone?" he yelled as he started pacing, wondering where she ran off to.

"Leave who alone?" Severus asked as he walked through the door.

"Some women were bothering Hermione again today, this time asking her what potion she gave us to get us to marry her." Lucius said with a sneer, his vain growing larger.

"Well where the hell is she?" Severus asked

"Said she needed to go somewhere and asked me to watch the babies – thats all I know."

Meanwhile, Hermione had apparated back to Malfoy Island to increase the size of the small house, she wanted to go back to the peace and quiet they had before everyone found out about them, she wanted her babies to enjoy their lives before being faced with their parents relationship and how it was frowned upon.

She added a floor to the house, three extra bedrooms, increased the size of the main bedroom and added an extra bathroom, confident it would be big enough for everyone, Including Draco if he wanted to come.

The next thing she did was go outside to create a small lagoon for the children that could be increased as they grew and a small Tree house for when they got bigger. She added a small canopy close to the beach, so the adult could watch the children as they played in the water and not be fired by the sun.

Happy with the outside, she went back inside to decorate the children's bedroom, stock the new bathroom and add some furniture to the extra bedrooms, not to mention she wanted to give the house a good muggle cleaning before bringing the babies there.

She started on the babies room, casting a spell making the walls a light pastel yellow, she then added two round cribs, one in white the other in blue and added soft cotton bedding. She created two dressers and a lamp in the shape of a teddy bear. Satisfied she moved to the other rooms.

The other rooms took less time as she just added the basic furniture, leaving them to be decorated by whom ever resided there. She stocked the bathroom with fresh towels, soaps and shampoos. She gave everything one last look and started her cleaning.

Back at Malfoy manor

"She's been gone for hours." Severus yelled at no one in particular.

"We've searched everywhere we can think of, we just have to wait for her to come back." Lucius said as he pulled the pajama shirt over Dominic's head.

"I know we've searched Lucius and I know she's fine, it's just..." he paused looking down to Victoria "Its almost time for her to...poop, as Hermione calls it and I'd rather not have to change one of those again." he said with a gag

Lucius couldn't help but laugh "You deal with foul things all the time working with potions, and a little girls...poop... makes your stomach churn?"

"I can assure you, nothing I work with is a foul as what comes from her." Victoria started to turn a little red in the face "Oh gods, she started." Severus gaged as Draco fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.

Victoria was in full grunt as Draco slowed his laughing, "Give her to me you wimp, I've already done this once today."

Severus was only to eager to comply, remembering the smell from the last time almost made him gag again.

Draco carried Victoria over to a blanket he had laid out earlier for this purpose. Just as he started to unbutton her bottoms, two small pops were heard at the front door.

"I'll go see who it is" Severus volunteered, trying to get out of the room before the foul smell was released from its holding area.

Harry walked in followed by Ron, "Whats going on around here?" Harry asked trying to make small talk. Draco raised from his spot on the couch, Victoria's diaper still full.

"Here Harry, my sister wants to see her favorite uncle." as he handed her to Harry. Harry raised Victoria close to him, making a face as she shifted, releasing the odor.

"Umm Severus, I think she needs a change." Harry said as he held the girl away from him. Severus started to shake his head " You do it, you beat Voldemort, surely you can change one of those." he said as he walked away mumbling about a potion needing to be stirred.

Harry turned to Draco, only to find the blond running up the stairs, also trying to get away. He finally turned to Lucius,

"Sorry Potter, my hands are full" he said while holding up Dominic. Harry sighed and walked over to the couch.

"Don't worry Victoria, Uncle Harry will make you feel better." he said as he laid the small form on the couch, and unbuttoned her bottoms. He placed his hand on the baby's belly to prevent her from rolling as he readied a fresh diaper, wipes and powder.

He pulled the dirty diaper off of her and heaved involuntarily, causing Lucius and Ron to laugh.

"Shut up, I didn't see either one of you offer to do this."

Ron quickly stopped laughing, but Lucius kept his smirk on his face.

"Where is Hermione anyways?" he asked as he wiped the little butt before him.

"Some women were picking on her again, she got upset and left." Harry gave him a look, which Lucius quickly understood. "We've already search for her, she will come back when she's ready." Harry and Ron nodded.

Once Victoria was clean, Severus walked back into the room and took her from Harry's arms.

"Come on sweet heart, its time for bed." Severus said looking into her dark, onyx colored eyes. Lucius stood and walked over to the pair, "Goodnight princess" Lucius said, giving Victoria a kiss on the head.

"Do you want me to lay Dominic down as well?" he offered

Lucius nodded and gave Dominic a kiss, just as he did Victoria.

Severus went up the stairs, baby in each arm.

Twenty minutes later, the five men were sitting in the living room, making small talk when Hermione walked through the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" five voices yelled in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

Twenty minutes later, the five men were sitting in the living room, making small talk when Hermione walked through the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" five voices yelled in unison.

Now:

"Will you guys just calm down for a minute? I will explain everything to you."

"Start explaining then, because I almost had to change Victoria's poop diaper." Severus growled out

Lucius reached out and slapped Severus on the arm with his walking stick, "Down boy, let the girl explain." he said with a smirk.

She took a deep breath "I went back to the island today, I'm tired of the comments and really just want to go back for a while, at least until people can accept this a little better."

"The house is too small Hermione, it would never work?" Lucius replied

"Not true, I remodeled the place today, even added a room for Draco if he wants to come and an extra bathroom."

"I'll come" Draco instantly replied "I need to get away from this place every once in a while, not to mention I've become attached to my new siblings."

"Well before I agree to anything, I want to see how big it is." Severus drawled out

"Fine, I say we get some sleep and the lot of us will head to the Island in the morning," she said with a smug expression, knowing they would all be pleased with the changes.

Everyone agreed, including Draco, Ron and Harry. They were all curious as to what she had done with it.

The next morning Dominic and Victoria woke early, ready to start their day. Dominic had started his subtle whining, resulting in waking Victoria.

"Lucius, our son is a trouble maker." Severus growled as he climbed out of bed

"Not my fault she's a light sleeper" he replied as he swung his legs off the side of the bed.

The three had decided that the children would be cared for by all three of them, regardless of who actually fathered the child. Severus considered Dominic his son just as much a he would for Victoria, and Lucius considered Victoria just as much his as Severus's, it worked out great for them. This particular morning Hermione was still sleeping soundly and the men were the ones to wake first.

Both men made their way down to the kitchen to prepare the babies bottles. Victoria was getting restless as she thought Severus wasn't moving fast enough and Lucius was in the process of being peed on as he changed Dominic diaper. Severus brought Victoria to Lucius with the freshly made bottle and took Dominic in the kitchen with him to prepare the second bottle.

"You peed on you own father, good boy." Severus chuckled as Dominic grinned. Severus finish the making the bottle and planted himself on the couch next to Lucius.

"Do you think going back to the island would be a good idea?" Lucius asked

"I think Hermione just wants to protect the children from the comments she gets." Severus then let out a smirk "I wouldn't mind going back, I miss the lagoon."

Lucius laughed "I know what you mean, the lagoon holds some rather ...pleasant memories."

"Well if Draco comes, he can watch the children every so ofter so we can...be reacquainted." Severus said in a lustful way.

"I for one say we go." Lucius said with his own smirk.

"Agreed" Severus replied

" Can you please stop talking about what you want to do with Hermione?" came a reply from the other side of the room

Lucius and Severus turned to see Ron and Harry cringing at what was being said. Lucius let out a barking laugh at the boys. Draco had heard the last part of the conversation as he walked down the stairs, "At least you two didn't get a front row seat of them making a Hermione sandwich." Draco laughed.

Both Ron and Harry shuddered at his words.

"Morning guys" Hermione said happily as she came down the stairs, Ron and Harry instantly blushing at the thought of a Hermione sandwich. "Are you ready to visit the Island?"

A collective replies of yes were heard around the room.

"Good, go get dressed so we can go." She replied with a smile

The five men changed and were ready to go within five minutes. The group of six plus two babies appeared at the island and went straight for the house. Severus and Lucius were amazed at the changes she had made in the span of a single day. As they walked through the house, memories of the first stay came rushing back, Lucius avoiding evil voldie at all cost, the laundry Severus had ruined not knowing how to work a muggle washing machine, the lagoon, the living room, even the bon fire.

Hermione didn't notice the five men looking at her with raise eyebrows as she giggled aloud.

"Oh I'm sorry" she said with a blush, "I was just remembering things from the last time we lived here."

The group rolled their eyes, realizing her mind just took a trip to the gutter.

"Well I must say Hermione, You've done well with the extensions." Lucius smiled "Severus and I have agreed to you wishes and we will be coming back to the island to live for a while."

Hermione jumped up and down excitedly at the news.

"I'm coming too" Draco piped in.

"Will we be able to visit when ever we want?" Ron asked

"Of course you can Ron, this place is big enough." Hermione replied.

"Lets get back to the manor and pack what we need to bring." Severus suggested and the group left the island.

It didn't take long to pack everything they would need, they worked through out the day, leaving Harry and Ron to babysit while they readied the house with their belongings.

Draco was thrilled to live somewhere, anywhere but the manor. He was the first one ready to go, room ready for move in. They left for the island that night, glad to be away from to people who just couldn't understand how their relationship worked.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it has taken longer to update my stories, view reasons below:

Christmas Trees, hooks, lights EVIL

If I ever meet the person who created moon sand, they will die at my hands, if anyone ever buys my children sets they have over 100 pieces (small pieces) will die. Anyone who buys my 4 yr old a 500 piece puzzle again, will die. The list could go on, but alas, my house is a house once again.

Now on with the show.

Also, not much happens in this chapter, just a beginning of story sex scene. Not 18, turn around or read with your eyes closed. Not responsible for any one who reads this.

Last time:

Draco was thrilled to live somewhere, anywhere but the manor. He was the first one ready to go, room ready for move in. They left for the island that night, glad to be away from to people who just couldn't understand how their relationship worked.

Now:

"Where is everyone?' Severus asked as he sat down on the couch next to Hermione.

"Dominic and Victoria are sleeping, Draco went to Diagon Alley and Lucius went to the manor, said he had to finish some things." She replied without looking up from her book.

Severus reached over and plucked the book from her hands, "The babes are asleep and Draco is out, I refuse to spend this time watching you read."

She looked to him with a raised eyebrow, "Really, what else is there to do?" she asked faking innocence. Severus growled and pulled her into his lap "You" he replied before pulling her into a kiss.

Severus was not a gentle lover and she knew that, but then again, thats what she liked about him. He wasted no time in pulling her into his lap and muttering a spell to remove their clothing.

"Are you in a hurry?" she asked

"Yes I am." he replied, "no telling when everyone will get back, or babes will wake up."

"Good point" she said before crashing her lips against his.

As they deepened the kiss, Severus slid his hand to her breast and caressed it gently, pinching her nipple, causing her to moan into his mouth.

He could smell her arousal wafting to his nostrils as she ground herself against his erection.

Without warning, he stood , lifting her up with him and pushed her back into a wall, pressing her tightly against him. Her legs slid around his waist and she ground against him once more, making him growl with need.

"I will not be gentle witch, I need you to bad." he whispered in her ear. She shuddered at the thought of him taking her rough.

"Good, I don't want it gentle." She whispered back. He wasted not another word as he pushed into her roughly. Her hands held onto his shoulders and he plunged inside, deeper and harder at each thrust.

Unaware that Harry, Ron and Draco had returned together, she let out a loud moan, causing Ron and Harry to run to the window to make sure everything was Okay.

Just as they looked in, Severus had pulled out of Hermione and bent her over the couch, thrusting into her from behind.

Ron and Harry watched in complete shock, as Hermione's breast swung back and forth at each thrust, her ass slamming against his thighs. Harry turned away to look at Draco, who was smiling.

"Frisky isn't she?" Draco chuckled.

"Harry, he's pulling her hair?" Ron whined, having a hard time believing that sweet Hermione was actually enjoying being taken in such a manner.

The front door opened and Lucius walked in, smiling at his wife and Severus, who only stopped long enough to make sure it wasn't Draco who walked in.

Draco noticed his father walk in and smiled, "Hermione sandwich." is all he said, making Harry and Ron turn to glance in the window again. Lucius was already undressed and kneeling in front of Hermione as she pulled him into her mouth.

Harry turned back around "What do you mean Hermione sandwich?" he asked Draco

"You'll see, give them about, oh, 5 minutes."

Ron had turned away from the window, pale as a ghost. "I just cant believe it, I mean, I know it happens but seeing it is completely different." he gasped.

Suddenly they all Heard Hermione groan loudly and Draco started to laugh, "Now its Hermione sandwich."

all three peeked into the window again, they knew they shouldn't watch, but it was like seeing something forbidden, something they had only read about or heard about.

Lucius lay on the floor with Hermione on top and Severus was behind. Lucius was normally the gentle lover, but with the force of Severus pumping from behind, Hermione was being pushed over Lucius roughly, who certainly didn't mind. As Hermione grew closer to release, she started to moan and curse

"Oh fuck, I'm going to cum." she shouted, making Severus pump harder, Lucius hold on tighter and Harry and Ron's mouth to drop open at her language.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, harder." she moaned and within seconds the moan grew louder as she reached her climax.

As her body tightened around both men, Severus went stiff and groaned as he spilled inside her. Lucius, who had a later start in the fun was still going strong as Severus pulled out and rested against the couch.

Hermione sat up and started to ride him with gusto, his hands reached up, holding her bouncing breast.

The three boys outside were still in shock, well except Draco who ha seen this before.

"Thats so not the Hermione I know." Ron said, trying to control his breathing.

But before anyone could answer, Hermione let out a scream. All three pressed against the window in time to see Hermione buckle down as she came again, this time taking Lucius with her.

A few minutes later, the three had fully dressed and reclined together on the couch.

"I personally don't see whats so wrong with this relationship." Hermione said still panting.

Severus and Lucius laughed at her, "It's because they are jealous that they don't have two wizards, as devilishly hansom as us , willing to bang, marry and have children with them such as you do." Lucius replied with a smirk, causing both Hermione and Severus to burst out laughing.

"And other wizards are just jealous that they don't have a witch, willing to defeat evil stoves, fix laundry that they ruin, and love them for everything they are worth, even if they've made a million mistakes such as we have." Severus added.

Hermione smiled at the two men, who always managed to make her feel better, and nuzzled herself between them. Happy with life no matter what anyone else said about them or their situation.

Meanwhile:

Draco, Harry and Ron went to different areas of the island to take care of a little problem they all three had developed while watching the show. They really needed to find girlfriends.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've been trying to think of the best way to continue with this story. After some consideration, I'm going to make two chapters for every two years time, like two chapters when the kids are 2, another two chapters when the kids are four and keep it going like that until they graduate Hogwarts, like it , hate it, let me know. But this is the only way I can think to grow with them.

Last time:

Draco, Harry and Ron went to different areas of the island to take care of a little problem they all three had developed while watching the show. They really needed to find girlfriends.

Now:

It had been a year and a half since that night. Draco had met up with Luna and had been dating for a little over a year, Harry had married Ginny three months ago, Victoria and Dominic had just celebrated their second birthday, Severus had returned to his post as Potions master at Hogwarts, Lucius took the position of D.A.D.A professor, Hermione started raising awareness that a marriage between three people could work, and Ron was like Hermione's sidekick, after seeing Hermione and her husbands that night, Ron decided to help her in raising awareness, after all, if she could have that much fun with two husbands, the possibilities of what he could do having two wives made him smile.

The group continued to live on the Island as it was much more peaceful then living in England. Dumbledore had made special permission for Severus and Lucius to alternate nights during the year. Severus would stay at the school one night and Lucius would stay at the school the next. During the weekends, Professor Flatwick would play as Slytherin head of house, allowing both men to be home with Hermione and the children.

It was Severus's turn to be home for the night and he had special plans for Hermione. He put the children to bed after reading them a bed time story on Dragons and went back to the kitchen where Hermione was making some homemade bread he asked her to make for him. She wasn't sure exactly why he wanted bread, but set to work anyway. Draco was staying at Luna's for the night at Severus request, allowing Hermione to walk around in a long tee shirt and knickers like she loved to do when Draco wasn't around.

Severus was feeling a bit kinky tonight which was the reason he asked for the bread. Hermione was doing her best to knead the dough into submission when she felt a pair of strong arms come up behind her and wrap around her waist.

"Can you tell me why exactly you wanted me to make bread?" she asked full of curiosity. Severus didn't answer, but placed his mouth to her neck and started to kiss and suck her soft flesh.

"What ever happens, keep working the dough." he said in a lusty voice. Hermione nodded, getting lost in the feeling of his attention on her neck and hand cupping her right breast, kneading it like she was doing to the dough. He started to kiss down her back, even though she was still wearing a long black tee shirt. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her knickers and slowly slid them from her body. He kissed the entire length of her legs on his way back up . Hermione was unbelievably turned on but continued to knead the dough, moaning as he ran his tongue over her body. He settled himself on his knees in front of her, pinned between her body and the cabinet, lifting one of her legs at a time onto his shoulders, holding her in place, he started to kiss her thighs making his way to the spot that was now dripping with arousal. She gave a squeak of pleasure as he slipping his tongue between her folds, finding her swollen clit. Her hands were kneading the dough with a vengeance as he sucked and licked every part he could get his mouth on. She started to moan louder, rotating her hips to give him as much access as he wanted, the pleasure she was feeling was indescribable as she found herself coming closer and closer to climax, sensing her actions, he sucked harder and licked faster, causing her to explode into an earth shattering orgasm all over his face.

Removing himself from the tight spot between her and the cabinet, Hermione continued to knead the dough, trying to get it back in one piece as she squeezed it apart when she climaxed. Coming up behind her again, he slowly lifted the shirt from her body, only allowing her to remove her hand from the dough long enough to pull the shirt from her arms. He fisted a large handful of flour over the dough from over her shoulder, and lifted her up, still standing behind her, he entered her with a quick thrust. Her body slid forward onto the cabinet, causing her breast to become covered in flour. Using one arm to hold her up, he fisted the second into her hair, thrusting into her fast and hard. She suddenly understood why he put the extra flour on the counter, it allowed her to slide easily back and fourth with each plunge. It didn't take long before she started to contract around him, cursing as she came hard, pulling him with her.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, both trying to catch their breath when Hermione started to speak, "Anytime...you want...bread, just...say the word." she panted out. Severus pulled out of her with a chuckle.

"Come, lets get cleaned up." he said motioning to the door.

"Where's the dough?" she asked looking around, Severus quirked an eyebrow and pointed to the ceiling.

"How in the hell did that happen?" she asked with a giggle.

"Maybe, my dear, you are spastic and threw it there." earning a punch tot he arm before making their way to the shower and bed.

The next morning, Draco came home early, knowing Severus had left over an hour ago to get back to Hogwarts. When he walked into the kitchen, he couldn't help but laugh at the mess that was obviously caused from a night of fun. As he walked over to the counter, he let out a huge laugh at the perfect breast marks left in the flour. He cleaned up the mess with a wave of his wand and went to check on his siblings.

When he walked into the room, he was greeted with two small voice's yelling to him with arms raised. He picked them both up, changing the diapers and took them down to the kiddie lagoon for a morning dip.

Hermione woke up half hour later, noticing the kids weren't in their cribs, she assumed Draco had them at the lagoon again like he did often. She slipped on her bathing suit, one she had to buy now that others were living on the island and made her way down to meet them.

Draco was chasing Victoria around, while Dominic threw sand in the lagoon. "How was Luna's last night?" she asked as she sat down next to the little lagoon.

"Fun, but probably not as much as you and Severus had." he replied with a chuckle, causing her to blush as she realized they didn't clean up last night.

"I'll be staying over her house again tonight, that way you and my father have some private time."

She giggled, "I appreciate it, I cant wait till the weekend when we are all together, I've got a bit of news for them."

"News?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yep, news, if you see them don't say anything, but you going to be getting another brother or sister."

Draco froze on the spot "Are you serious? Do you know who's it is this time?"

"No clue, way to early to tell. I have been thinking of something though, why don't we create another house for you and Luna, that way you aren't leaving all the time."

"That would be nice, but you might as well create one for Harry and Ginny and another for Ron, considering they just about live here already."

"A community? Thats actually not a bad Idea, it would help a lot to have extra adults around when you needed them. I'll discuss it with Lucius and Severus after I tell them about the new baby."

"Sounds good to me, at least we'll know the neighbors." he said with a smile.

Later that night when Lucius came home, Draco said his goodbye's to Dominic and Victoria before heading over to Luna's.

"Have fun making bread last night?" Lucius asked in a sexy voice.

"Most fun I've ever had while baking." she replied with a wink

"Well, I want to see if you have as much fun doing laundry after the babes go to sleep." he said with a classic Malfoy smirk.

"Oh, I think we can arrange something." she flirted back, earning a growl from Lucius.

Next chapter will be Lucius and Hermione doing (ahem) laundry, breaking the news of the new baby and asking about the extra houses. Thanks to one of my readers for planting the idea in my head about the other houses.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, my husband officially thinks I'm nuts for staring at a washing machine for a hour trying to picture positions and when I why explained why I was looking at the washer, he got that special gleam in his eye and I told him as soon as he turned into Lucius or Severus, we'd give it a go. So here I sit in my Severus shirt, getting the hairy eyeball from the hubby. Oh well cant please everyone. Oh yeah, and to the reader who asked if all they do is have sex? My answer is yes, as much as possible, helps some of us sleep at night. Hehe, bad me, bad.

Last time:

"Well, I want to see if you have as much fun doing laundry after the babes go to sleep." he said with a classic Malfoy smirk.

"Oh, I think we can arrange something." she flirted back, earning a growl from Lucius.

Now:

The babies were once again sound asleep in their room and Lucius was ready, more then ready, he sat down at the kitchen table, ears listening closely for any sign of Hermione being ready to do some laundry. He was growing impatient and was getting up to look for her when the lid to the washer slammed shut. He wasted no time before almost running into the laundry room.

The second he walked in his eyes filled with lust, Hermione was sitting on the washer, completely naked with legs spread wide.

"Ready to help with the laundry?" she said with a wink. He didn't reply, but walked over her smirking like a kid.. Lucius had been ready to since Severus had told him about the bread incident.

He pulled her to the edge of the washer, pulling her into a kiss while placing his hand between her legs, he smirked into the kiss realizing she was already wet and ready for him. He instantly stuck two fingers inside her and started working them quickly while still kissing her. Her hands reached out, one on his shoulder the other wrapped in his hair.

"What do you say we get straight to the point?" he asked still pumping his fingers. All she could do is nod a yes in response. He pulled her closer to him, removing her bottom from the washer, her hands reached back and gripped the side of the washer as her slid into her, half hanging off the washer. Her legs were wrapped around his hips tightly as he pumped in and out as if his life depended on it, one arm wrapping around her, while the other hand pinched her nipple, causing her to groan at the contact.

Her arms started to get tired from holding the washer for dear life, and even though he was occupied, he noticed. He picked her up without removing himself, and walked her through the house and into the living room. He sat down on the couch, holding her hips tightly as she started to ride him as fast and hard as she could, occasionally gyrating her hips, swirling herself around him. It didn't take long before both started to get close to climax, Hermione took notice to his groaning, getting louder and louder almost sounding like a growl and stated to clamp her muscles around him, making her even tighter then she already was. Apparently that was all it took for both of them, orgasm came within minutes afterwards, causing both of them to collapse limply on the couch.

The next morning, Severus arrived early and after checking to make sure the babies were still asleep, he crawled into bed with Lucius and Hermione. He bent down to kiss her before settling in for another hour or two of sleep. Three hours later, the babies were awake and she was in the kitchen making breakfast for the five of them. She was nervous about being pregnant again, but figured it was bound to happen as often as they had sex.

Severus woke up to the smell of food cooking, realizing that someone was cooking, he looked over to see who was currently snuggling with him. Rolling his eyes at the blond next to him, he shook him awake.

"I know you cant keep your hands off me, but it appears that our wife is waiting for us in the kitchen."

Lucius opened his eyes, quickly removing himself from Severus. "You wish you could have me." he said with a chuckle. The men removed themselves from the bed and made their way down to the kitchen wearing only their boxer shorts. Both men had scars covering their backs and chest, but Hermione didn't mind, she found it sexy for some reason she just couldn't understand.

"Morning my two good looking husbands" she greeted with a smile.

"Morning" both replied.

She quickly made the plates for the kids first so everything had a chance to cool down then made a plate for herself and the two men. As everyone began eating, she decided to just break the news now.

"Umm, I've got something I need to tell the both of you." The men looked to her, slightly worried about the tone of her voice.

"Whats wrong?" Lucius asked first.

"Nothings wrong, I just want to tell you both that...that I'm pregnant."

Forks clanked down to plates as both men stared with wide eyes, "Pregnant" they said in unison.

She nodded with a shy smile.

"Who is it this time?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, its too early to tell I think."

"It's never to early, a good healer can tell within days of conception, I'll call one out when we've finished eating." Lucius replied. Both men were once again excited but didn't want to show it until they found out the father, either way, they would both treat the child as their own just as they did with Victoria and Dominic.

"I always wanted to find out your opinion on something Draco and I were talking about. I think it would be a good idea to create three extra houses on the island, one for Draco, one for Ron and One for Harry and Ginny, they are always here anyway and by creating the extra houses we would have our privacy and extra sitters when needed...kind of like a community."

"We had already been thinking about that a few weeks ago, we were actually going to ask your opinion this weekend, but seeing you have brought it up, Severus and I will create the houses over the weekend.

They finished up their meal, cleaned up the children and took them to the playroom they had created. Lucius made quick on calling out a healer to see Hermione and determine who was gaining a biological child.

The healer arrived an hour later, along with Draco, who volunteered to keep watch over the babies while Hermione was checked.

"Another baby?" the healer asked with a smirk, looking to the three sitting on the couch. They all smiled and waited for him to begin, curiosity was killing them. He took a drop of blood from each and waved his wand over them, then over her flat stomach.

"It appears the child is male...and belongs to ...Severus."

Severus jumped from the couch and did a little dance, causing Hermione, Lucius and the healer to laugh.

"Congratulation the three of you, I've never seen a relationship quite like this one, but it seems to work well for you." He bid his farewell and left the island.

Severus and Lucius had indeed created the three additional houses over the remaining weekend, Hermione threw a dinner for everyone, announcing the new houses and the new baby. Everyone seemed thrilled about the news, especially Severus who was practically giddy inside to be having a son that was biologically his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Last time:

Severus and Lucius had indeed created the three additional houses over the remaining weekend, Hermione threw a dinner for everyone, announcing the new houses and the new baby. Everyone seemed thrilled about the news, especially Severus who was practically giddy inside to be having a son that was biologically his own.

Now:

It had been almost eight months since the announcement of the new baby and the houses. Hermione, Lucius and Severus had managed to grow even closer then before, pleased that their little family was growing. Her pregnancy went as normal as one could expect and was due any day. Draco had moved into one of the houses, Luna was due to move in with him shortly. Harry and Ginny moved into the second house, while Ron moved into the third, finally managing to snag two women that didn't mind being in a relationship much like Hermiones. The babies had plenty of babysitters and grew close to everyone on the island.

A week before the due date, Hermione made her way through the house, looking for her husbands. They were found in the babies bedroom, Severus brushing out the hair of a my little pony, while Lucius was dressing a barbie, Victoria clapping with joy.

"Wheres Dominic? She asked in a calm voice

"Draco and Luna took him to the toy store. Victoria was being to grouchy so we decided to keep her busy for a while insteady of sending her with them, why?" Lucius asked

"Because my water just broke and I need to get to St. Mungos." she replied with a grin, watching Severus's eyes grow wide with excitement.

"Now, the bay is coming now?" he freaked out

"Calm down man, we've been through this before." Lucius laughed

"I know, but my son, I'm having a son." he yelped as he stood and ran to grab her overnight bags.

"Lucius, please take Victoria over to Harry's, I need to sit down." she said as she grabbed the door frame, having a slight contraction. At the sight of her contraction, he found himself to be in the same state as severus was. He quickly packed up a few of her toys and threw them in a bright pink back pack, along with some clothes. This wasn't his son biologically, but it was his son in the same sense that Victoria was his daughter, after all, she called him daddy just as she did Severus. Hermione gave Victoria a quick hug and kiss before Lucius swooped out of the house in a swift jog, causing Victoria to giggle as her black curls bounced in the air.

He knocked on the door and practically threw her to Harry, "Watch baby...Hermione labor... st. Mungos." he turned and ran back to the house where Severus opted to carry Hermione instead of letting her walk. Lucius gripped Severus, placing Hermione between them to protect her while they apparated.

When they arrived, Severus refused to put her down and continued to carry her through the halls until they reached the labor ward.

"Her water broke about thirty minutes ago" Severus shouted to anyone in a fifty foot range. Healers immediately ran to her, placing her quickly in the best room in the area.

Hermione quickly changed into a gown Severus had packed, refusing to allow her to use a gown someone else had delivered in. The two men did their best to remain calm, but inside they were wound tight.

The healer walked into the room with a smile on his face, " Time for bay number three? I must say, you three caused a stir."

"A stir?" Lucius asked

"Yes, there were reporters here as you came in taking a report on a new medicine, unfortunately for you, they are now patiently awaiting the birth of the newest baby to the most intriguing relationship known."

"Lovely" Severus breathed

"Yes, Lovely" Hermione snarled.

"Well then, lets give you a check to see where you are." the healer stated as he snapped the latex onto his hand. Hermione lay back, allowing her knees to fall away from each other, allowing the healer access.

"I think you will go rather quick as you are apparently 8 cm already.."

"That far already" the three asked in unison.

"I'd say you'll have the new baby within two hours."

The healer left the room, leaving Severus and Lucius to help her through the labor process. The two hours never came as within half hour, Hermione was screaming for a healer as the baby's head started to crown. A team of healers rushed into the room as Hermione was trying everything in her power to prevent pushing.

"Alright Hermione, we are here now so I want you to push during the next contraction."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain her lower body was experiencing. A contraction hit her full force, causing her to grab Severus and Lucius hand while she pushed with all her might.

"This baby is anxious to greet the world Hermione, his head is completely out with just one push." the healed exclaimed with excitement.

"You doing great love" Severus whispered, running his fingers through her sweaty hair.

"Have you got a name for him yet?" the healer asked

"Yes, he will be named Severus Eros Snape." Lucius replied.

The next contraction came on and once again, Hermione pushed.

"You moved his shoulders out, one more big push and you will have your baby." the healer encouraged.

Hermione dropped back down on the bed, resting her body before the next contraction, "Does he have black or brown hair?" Hermione asked.

"Black as his daddy's" Lucius laughed. Hermione grew silent as the next contraction approached and with one last push, Severus Eros Snape was brought into the world.

The baby was weighed, measured and cleaned before being brought to Hermione who was anxiously waiting to see her new son.

"He's absolutely gorgeous" Hermione exclaimed, running her fingers over his tiny feet and hands. The world seemed to stand still as she placed the baby in his arms, knowing he was itching to greet his new son. Lucius watched from the other side as Severus bonded with his namesake. After about 10 minutes, Lucius couldn't stand it, he wanted his turn.

"May I hold him Severus" Lucius asked

"Of course, he's your son as well." Severus stated as he passed the ebony haired baby to the waiting blond. The emotions going through the room between the three could be felt by everyone around and anyone who was the slightest bit put off by the relationship couldn't deny the love the three shared.

"I am going to announce to your family that everyone is alright, the baby weighs in at 8lbs 11 oz and 21 inches in length." the healer said with a smile.

"I had a big baby" Hermione laughed as he left the room.

A/N: I know it wasn't two years but I thought the birth need to be writen.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: short chapter, but I will make it up to you I promise.

Last time:

"I am going to announce to your family that everyone is alright, the baby weighs in at 8lbs 11 oz and 21 inches in length." the healer said with a smile.

"I had a big baby" Hermione laughed as he left the room.

Now:

"Are you sure about this?" Severus asked

"Absolutely, this is a perfect chance to prove to the world that we are an actual family."

Knowing she was resigned in her idea, Lucius left the room to gather one of the reporters. The reporter was from the prophet, and extremely pleased that he was getting the story everyone wanted.

"How are you feeling Ms..."

"Malfoy – Snape" she answered, smiling proud. "and I'm feeling great considering I just had a baby." she laughed.

The reporter stayed for almost an hour, getting the details on their relationship, taking notes and promising to use class when writing his article. He left the happy group, suddenly understanding why the three were so widely know, but resolved in the fact that the arrangement worked well for them.

The next Morning, Severus walked into the hospital room with three papers.

"The reporter did well." Severus stated, "I think he could be useful to you and has proved he can keep a promise as this article is very well written."

Hermione and Lucius quickly grabbed a paper from Severus and started to read. The front page had a nice sized picture of the four of them.

**New baby born to England's most controversial relationship. By Justin Dearly**

**Hermione Malfoy – Snape has given birth the the couples third child. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, both professors at Hogwarts school, welcomed a baby boy into their family yesterday. The group is widely known for the fact that Mrs. Hermione Malfoy- Snape, formerly, Hermione Granger, is married to both wizards. Their relationship has been in the spotlight for sometime now, giving both positive and negative lights to the loving relationship. I spent almost an hour with the three as they enjoyed the newest member of their family. The new child, Severus Eros Snape, is biologically the son of Severus Snape, However, it was very obvious to me that he was loved just the same by Lucius Malfoy. When I asked them how they considered the children, Lucius Malfoy stated that the children were all loved equally by each parent. To quote Mr. Malfoy, he explained. "The children belong to all three of us. It doesn't matter who the biological father is, we love each child as if they were ours biologically. Severus has been a great father to my biological son, Dominic and I absolutely adore Severus biological daughter, Victoria. They each call us dad, there is no my dad this or my dad that. We are both their fathers and are proud to be so."**

**Both Severus and Hermione agreed with his statement, and I must admit, if I ever had a doubt before, the hour I spent with them wiped it away. The three of them love each other and the love is indeed strong. No one can question what I felt in that room and I strongly believe that those children already here and any that come in the future, will have a wonderful family life and strong values. I want to be the first one to publicly support their relationship and offer my sincerest congratulations to the three proud parents.**

"Wow, he did do good" she whispered in awe

"Indeed, I couldn't have written it better myself." Lucius agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

A lot had happened over the last two years. Severus Jr. had turned two. Dominic and Victoria were now a bit over four. Ron had also managed to marry the two women he had been dating and both were now expecting. Harry and Ginny had also married but were not quite ready to hop on the baby wagon just yet. And Draco had finally proposed to Luna some six months earlier.

Life on the Island was great. They group managed to live without being bothered by anyone, Lucius and Severus continued to teach and Hermione was staying busy with three children and her fight to gain respect for couples in her situation.

She had already come a long way, considering Ron was able to marry Liza and Mona without much problem, but there were still occasional comments about her marriage.

The upside to everything was the article printed when Severus Jr. was born. It seemed to bring people to a better understanding and life had in fact been easier to deal with.

For close to three weeks after Severus's birth, owls flew in non stop with well wishes and congratulation cards. Many people were wishing the trio a long, happy relationship while others kept it short and sweet.

Victoria and Dominic still had not brought up the fact that they had two dads. It seemed that it just wasn't an issue and for that, Hermione was grateful.. she did however already plan out what she was going to say when they did finally ask.

Hermione looked at the clock and realized Severus and Lucius would be home in thirty minutes. They had managed to get a weekend for themselves with the help of a few professors that were willing to take their patrol duties.

Hermione made sure all three children were packed up and ready to go. Victoria had picked Harry and Ginny to stay with over the weekend, while Dominic was more then happy to stay with Ron, Mona and Liza, (I didn't plan that...really)lol.

Little Severus really didn't care yet and was placed with Draco and Luna. It was good to give the children a little space from each other once in a while.

She quickly grabbed the three children and dropped them off with their families for the weekend before rushed back to the house to finish the dinner she had planned for them.

She had just managed to get the table set and food put out when she heard the two pops she had been waiting for... they were home.

When Lucius and Sever walked into the dining room, they both seemed to be concentrating on something while looking around.

"Whats wrong?" she finally asked, slightly bewildered as to why her husbands were looking like that.

"It's quiet... Where are the children?" Severus asked.

Hermione grinned, "Victoria is with Harry and Ginny, Dominic is with Ron, Liza and Mona and little Severus is with Draco and Luna... for the entire weekend."

A smirk appeared on both mens faces at the exact moment it sunk in that they were alone... with their wife... for an entire weekend.

Lucius looked to Severus, who gave a nod in response and before she realized what was happening, she found herself draped of Lucius's shoulder and heading for the bedroom.

"What about dinner?" She called out.

Severus turned and put a sustaining spell around the table, keeping the food warm and fresh, "Later" he finally whispered, and continued to the bedroom.

It didn't take long before Hermione found herself in bed with her two favorite men, who were looking at her like they had just won the lottery.

To anyone else, their relationship may be a little ... off, but to them it was perfection. There was no awkwardness, they all seemed to be able to tell what the other wanted and right now, what they wanted was obviously clear to all three of them... each other.

There was no tenderness or soft spoke words of love. This was the first time in a while that they had been able to be together at the same time with out having to keep their voices down for fear of waking kids. They were alone and planned to shag each other senseless... romance would come later.

With a few swift movements, Hermione found herself sitting on Lucius's cock with Severus bringing up the rear. She didn't need any fore play as just being with them was enough to get her juices flowing.

They moved together like a well tuned machine. Lucius would plunge in as Severus pulled out, allowing each man to get his fill of the woman between them. The three knew it wouldn't take long and besides, this was only the first time of many the weekend would see.

As Hermione finally stiffened, her orgasm racing through her body, both men pounded into her at the same time, both keeping even paces with each other and finally spilling their seed into her waiting body.

The three collapsed into a sweaty, sated bliss as they took the time to calm their bodies.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone. I just wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten about my stories. I have gotten quite a few emails even though I have not updated in forever so I figured I would let you all know what is going on.

I am currently working with a published author on a real book that I am writing. The book is very complicated for me as a writer because it has many twist and turns and I am doing my best to make it all flow as steadily as possible for the readers. I PROMISE that as soon as I have the kinks worked out and my brain is not so fried, I will update and finish my stories.

I am sooo sorry it is taking so long, but my heart is wanting to finish this book and I really need to go with it.

On a side note, I am looking for someone who is good at art and has some free time to make a cover of sorts and a few other things for my book. I will be making a myspace for the book and want an original layout to help show it off. I will give full and complete credit to anyone who steps up. Send me a message if you are interested.

Again, I am so sorry… I will make it up to you.


End file.
